Une nuit
by Sara GM
Summary: Pourquoi Hermione se rend chez sa meilleure amie aussi tard ? Et que vient faire Remus dans toute cette histoire ?


**Bonjour à tous, voici un petit OS pour commencer l'annéel'année. Je suis tombée sur une fiction sur ce couple, et j'ai voulu moi aussi en écrire une, constatant qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup .** **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)**

* * *

"J'ai toujours suivi les règles. Et même si au cours de mes nombreuses aventures avec mes deux meilleurs amis j'ai dû en enfreindre quelques unes au passage, je les ai toujours suivi. Mais à ce moment là, je crois bien que je me fichais complètement d'enfreindre les règles."

* * *

Je toquais. Je toquais comme si ma vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs c'était le cas.

-Ginny ! m'écriais-je quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Ma meilleure amie avait encore un regard ahurie et était encore endormie, elle devait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A vrai dire moi non plus.

-Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Il est presque trois heures du matin !

-J'ai fais une grosse bêtise.

-De quoi tu parles ? Hermione tu ne veux pas être plus précise !

-Je suis enceinte de Remus.

-Donc...

Nous étions installés dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmauld. Ginny avait encore un visage choquée par ce que je lui avais dis.

-Toi et Remus vous êtes...?

-Oui.

-C'est un bon coup ? demanda d'un air curieux.

-Ginny !

-Quoi ? C'est qu'une question !

-Oh Ginny mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Que va dire Remus ?

-Hermione calme-toi, tu veux bien ! Où est Remus là ?

-Il est endormi dans notre salon. Je suis partie dès qu'il a fermé les yeux.

-Il est au courant ?

-Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dis !

-Hermione !

-Je sais ! Je sais !

-Okay...Depuis quand...Lui et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

-Tu te souviens de ton mariage ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, c'est le pire jour de ma vie ! Mais bien sûr que je me souviens de mon-

Elle marqua une pause.

-Attend, ton histoire avec Remus date du mariage ? Et j'étais même pas au courant ?

-Laisse moi t'expliquer.

* * *

 **C'était le soir de ton mariage avec Harry. Tu étais en train de danser avec Harry quand il est arrivé.**

-Bonsoir Hermione, me salua une voix sur ma gauche.

Je me tournai et vis Remus, tout souriant, dans un costume marron et qui tenait deux verres de champagne. Il m'en tendit un et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi.

-Mais...Je croyais que-

-Je devais rester quelques jours encore, m'expliqua-t-il, mais je ne voulais pas rater le mariage d'Harry.

Il regarda en souriant les deux nouveaux mariés qui se chuchotaient des mots doux à l'oreille. Je me souviens alors que Nymphadora n'était plus là. Il avait failli y rester lui aussi, mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Il avait passé cinq mois à l'hôpital pour guérir de ses blessures et suivait une réeducation. Pour changer de sujet, je décidai de prendre des nouvelles de son fils :

-Et comment va Teddy ?

Son regard s'illumina à l'entente du prénom de son fils.

-Super ! Il apprend tellement vite si tu savais ! Bien sûr il fait aussi pas mal de bêtises, encore hier il faisait des dégâts avec son balai. Il est chez sa grand-mère, j'espère qu'elle va tenir le coup ce soir.

Il me regarda soudain très sérieusement.

-Tu sais, il te réclame souvent...Si tu pouvais venir quelques fois, ce serait sympa. Je comprendrais si tu-

-Bien sûr. C'est moi sa marraine après tout !

Il changea alors de tête quand il vit quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder puisqu'il me prit par la main pour m'emmener vers la piste de danse. On dansa, sûrement une bonne heure, sur tout style de musique. Et si on demandait à mon entourage, tous pourrait confirmer qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu sourire comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre, soit un peu plus d'un an.

Essouflés et riant comme des enfants, nous nous dirigeons vers le bar pour prendre des boissons. Mais la vue de Ron et sa nouvelle conquête qui s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle nous raidirent.

-Euh...Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça tout à l'heure, s'excusa Remus.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste chercher des boissons après tout, rien de plus.

J'évitais soigneusement de regarder ce spectacle pendant le temps d'attente, qui d'ailleurs me paraissait excessivement long. Je me tournai alors vers Remus.

-J'ai appris que tu allais revenir à Poudlard cette année.

-Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de revenir. J'ai accepté directement. Teddy restera avec ses grands-parents bien sûr, Harry m'a également dit qu'il le prendrait quelque temps avec Pansy. Les choses s'améliorent...Et toi, j'ai appris ta formation à Saint-Mangouste.

-Oui, en tant que médicomage, je commence le 3 septembre.

-Je suis fier de toi Hermione. Je suis sûr que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses là-bas

-J'espère, lui confiais-je

Le serveur nous distribuâmes enfin les boissons et nous repartâmes à la fête.

* * *

La soirée était terminée. Harry et Ginny avaient transplanés en direction de leur lune de miel. Je restais pour aider à tout nettoyer, bien qu'il soit passé une heure du matin. Les coups de baguettes s'agitaient. C'était dans ses moments là que j'aimais être une sorcière.

Remus, qui venait de finir sa conversation avec Arthur, vint me rejoindre, ma veste à la main.

-Je te ramène chez toi ?

Je jetta un dernier coup de baguette à la pile d'assiettes puis me tourna vers lui, acceptant sa proposition. Il me mit alors ma veste sur mes épaules. Je pris son bras puis nous transplanèrent.

Nous arrivâmes dans mon salon. Je déposai ma veste sur une des chaises de la cuisine puis nous servis du Whisky Pur Feu.

Il me parla de ses années à Poudlard et de ses nombreuses aventures avec James, Sirius et Peter tandis que les verres se remplissaient et la bouteille se vidait. Mais nous n'étions pas saouls, et ce qui se passa ensuite était pleinement consenties des deux côtes.

On se regardait fixement dans les yeux, se demandant qui aller craquer en premier.

Il fallait que cela se passe maintenant car tôt ou tard cela se produirai quand même. Nous ke savions depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance mentale, mais aussi physique.

Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Je refermai ma prise autour de son cou pour l'approfondir. Nos mains s'exploraient, à la découverte du corps de l'autre et elles enlevaient nos vêtements.

J'ai toujours suivi les règles. Et même si au cours de mes nombreuses aventures avec mes deux meilleurs amis j'ai dû en enfreindre quelques unes au passage, j'ai toujours fais en sorte de me remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais à ce moment là, je crois bien que mon cerveau en avait décider autrement : je me fichais complètement d'enfreindre les règles.

Il me souleva et m'emmena sur le canapé du salon.

-Hermione, tenta-t-il dans un de ses derniers moments de raison, on ne devrait peut-être pas, si tu n'es pas prête...

-Je le suis, affirmais-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

-Et tu as couché avec lui ? Et j'étais même pas au courant ? Oh mais je rêve toi Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard a couché avec son ancien professeur, je te parie mille gallions que Merlin lui même n'avait pas vu ça venir !

-Chut tais-toi ! Tu vas réveiller Harry !

-Hermione tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu viens de m'annoncer en l'espace de dix minutes ? Et c'est que le début de l'histoire ! De toute façon, je le savais qu'il y avait un garçon derrière ton comportement, je le sentais et j'avais raison ! Bon, certes je n'avais pas prédis que c'était Remus, MAIS je le savais quand même !

Je souriais à la réaction enfantine de Ginny.

-Bon et après qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ginny , je vais quand même pas tout te raconter l'espace d'une année d'un coup.

-Hermione Jean Granger, tu m'as réveillé à trois heures du matin, j'exige que tu me racontes toute l'histoire. Donc ?

* * *

 **Donc, on s'est réveillé le** lendemain...

Je me réveillai soudainement à cause des toquements de portes. Je grognai et enfouilli mon visage dans le cou de Remus, espérant que la personne derrière la porte s'arrêterait. Mais les coups étaient plus intenses. Je grognai plus fort,ce qui fit rire mon amant.

-Hermione, ouvre la porte pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

-Mais je suis si bien installée...

Je soupirai et me levai tout en boutonnant la chemise de Remus que j'avais mise.

-Oui, qui-

Je refermai la porte d'un coup violent à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait devant moi et la fermai à clé. Remus se releva, inquiet de tout le bruit que j'avais fais.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui-Hé!

Je le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, affolée.

-Hermione, explique-moi ce qui se passe bon sang ! Laisse moi au moins remettre correctement mon pantalon !

-Plus tard ! dis-je en refermant la porte sur lui.

Je me hâtai d'ouvrir celle de l'entrée, tout en essayant d'être naturelle.

-Oui ?

Ron se tenait devant moi, surpris.

-Tout va bien Hermione ?

-Oui, oui, j'étais juste en train de faire chauffer quelque chose, je devais l'arrêter c'est tout, il ne se passe pas grand chose ici.

Quelle idiote ! Comment je pouvais sortir des choses aussi stupides quand j'étais prise sur le fait !

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais, je ne t'ai pas vu partir cette nuit.

-Je vais bien, je suis bien rentrée ! Il ne fallait pas s'inquièter.

C'était définitivement la discussion la plus bizarre que j'avais eu avec lui.

-Je peux ? demanda Ron.

-Non ! N'entre pas ! Je n'ai pas encore fais le ménage, un vrai bazar avec mes livres qui trainent partout ! On se voit au Terrier, à plus !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je lui claquai la porte au nez.

-Ouf !

Je me retournai et vis Remus, m'observant avec une tasse de thé à la main.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai paniqué c'est tout !

-Hermione, tu as beau avoir été la meilleure élève de Pouldard, tu es définitivement un désastre pour jouer la comédie, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui lançai un coussin, qu'il intercepta. Jouant un air vexé, je l'ignorai royalement quand je pris une tasse qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais il me souleva et me posa sur la table. Il me regarda en souriant et en jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Cette chemise te va beaucoup mieux qu'à ...

Il commenca à déboutonner ma chemise.

-Avec la vue que j'ai eu hier,je peux confirmer que tu es mieux sans.

Il m'embrassa doucement puis arrêta lorsqu'il atteigna le troisieme bouton.

-Je dois y aller Hermione.

Devant mon air déçu, il précisa ;

-On est le 1er Septembre.

-Donc tu ne reviens pas avant les prochaines vacances, constatais-je.

-On pourra toujours se voir à Pré-Au-Lard, avec Teddy. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je dois te laisser du temps pour y réflechir. Il le faut.

Remus m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de transplaner.

* * *

Après qu'il soit parti, j'allais me doucher.L'eau chaude coulait sur ma peau, et je réfléchissais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il est vrai, j'avais toujours eu une attirance pour lui. Et puis, nous avons de nombreux points communs, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un simple inconnu d'un soir. J'étais perdu. Tant de pensées allaient et revenaient dans ma tête.

Je tapai de rage sur le mur. Je détestais être dans le flou. Ne pas savoir. Je devais me ressaisir. J'avais une rentrée à préparer après tout.

* * *

-Et je l'ai fais. J'ai commencé ma formation à Saint-Mangouste. Tout se passait à merveille.

-Et donc vous n'avez pas communiqué après ?

-Non, du moins pas avant mon anniversaire...

* * *

 ** _19 Septembre 2000 , 12 Square Grimmauld._**

-Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix derrière la porte de ma chambre, que je reconnus comme celle d'Harry.

-Entre, va-y.

Il entra et referma la porte sur lui. Je tournai mon regard sur lui.

-Joli costume, remarquais-je, assez étonnée qu'il en porte un.

-C'est Molly qui m'a dit de le mettre, m'expliqua-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, tu es splendide Hermione.

Je posai une main sur la sienne. C'était le frère que je n'avais pas eu, et j'étais ravie de l'avoir à mes côtés.

-Le blond te va bien, même si maintenant on dirait une cousine éloignée des Malfoys.

Nous riâmes, puis mon brun poursuiva :

-Mais c'est pas pour me moquer que je suis là, il sortit alors de sa poche un boitier et me montra ce qu'il contenait.

-Oh Harry...

C'était un ras de cou avec un rubis, symbolisant la couleur de gryffondor. Je me souvenais de ce collier, Harry l'avait pris quand il était retourné dans son ancienne maison à Godric's Hollow après la guerre, dans un des coffres à bijoux de Lily et l'avais rapporté au Square avec d'autres affaires appartenent à ses parents.

-Pour ma magnifique soeur, qui ce soir, fête ses 20 ans, me dit-il en le mettant autour de mon cou. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Sensible, je ne fus pas surprise de voir une petite larme apparaitre.

-Bon, on devrait descendre ou sinon Molly va me tuer si elle voit que je t'ai fais pleuré !

Il m'offrit son bras et nous descendîmes dans le grand salon. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Molly n'avait pas fais les choses à moitié. La première personne que je vis était Remus, qui parlait avec Kingsley.

-Quelqu'un a attiré ton attention Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Harry avec un air malicieux.

-Je pense que c'est une question rhétorique n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu sais que...?

-Un frère fait très attention quand il s'agit de sa soeur. D'ailleurs celle-ci voudrait bien m'accompagner voir Kingsley, j'ai deux mots à lui dire, formation d'auror oblige.

Nous continuâmes à avancer.

-Harry te voilà ! s'exclama Kingsley, Hermione je te souhaite un bon anniversaire !

-Merci Kingsley, je suis ravie de vous voir ici, lui répondis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Remus qui me regardait bouche-bée. Harry lâcha mon bras pour entrainer le Ministre de la Magie un peu plus loin.

-Bonsoir Remus.

Il secoua sa tête avant de me répondre :

-Hermione, tu es...sublime ce soir. Et encore le mot est faible.

-Merci.

Je baissai la tête, les joues rosies. Remus reprit :

-J'arrête pas de penser...A la nuit du mariage. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir entre nous. Hermione-

Molly arriva comme une furie :

-Oh Hermione ! Le blond te va à ravir ma chérie ! Bon, Arthur va arriver avec le gâteau !

Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena devant la grande table, sans que je puisse dire un mot de plus à Remus, qui nous regardait en souriant, amusé de Molly. Arthur déposa le gâteau devant moi.

-Hermione, fais un voeu.

Je regardai Remus qui souriait toujours :

-J'en ai un.

Je soufflai les bougies et tout le monde applaudit. Ron, qui d'habitude, se serai jeté sur la première part, venait me voir, un paquet à la main.

-Bon anniversaire Hermione, me souhaita-t-il en m'enlaçant amicalement.

-Merci Ron.

Je déballai le cadeau.

-Attend, c'est celui qui vient de sortir ? Ron merci, merci, merci, le remerciais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. C'est le nouveau livre du Docteur Freindeur , où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans une librairie très certainement, plainsanta-t-il.

-Merci Ronald, je ne savais pas !

-Je l'ai commandé trois mois en avance, je ne comprends pas comment ce livre peut avoir autant de succès, il parle de la vie d'un médicomage !

-Pas n'importe lequel ! Il a révolutioné le monde de la médecine magique et-

-Hermione, je t'en prie, pas ce soir, me supplia-t-il en riant tandis que je la tapais sur l'épaule.

Il me serra une dernière fois avant de partir manger du gâteau. D'un coup de baguette, mon livre se retrouva dans ma chambre. Je fis un rapide tour de la pièce mais _il_ n'était pas là, je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire avant que Morry arrive. Je décidai donc de partir à sa recherche de . Je parcourus alors les longs couloirs de la Maison Black avant de le trouver sur un des balcons qui donnait sur la rue.

-Hey, dis-je en se mettant à côté de lui, pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Qui ?

En vérité je savais très bien qu'il parlait de Ron. Il se tourna vers moi :

-Hermione, ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais en tant que meilleur ami.C'est ce qu'on est. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'est séparé, parce qu'on était rien de plus que des meilleurs amis.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas agir de la sorte avec toi, tu as été une des mes étudiantes après tout, mais...Je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête l'attirance que j'ai pour toi...Hermione, je-

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai. Il me serra fort contre lui, approfondissant notre baiser. Je le rompis quand je n'eus plus de souffle.

-On devrait retourner à la fête avant que quelqu'un s'apercoive de notre absence, lui dis-je.

-Un dernier alors ?

On s'embrassa encore une fois avant de retourner à la fête.

Il repartit tard dans la nuit, ayant cours le lendemain matin. Neville fit la même chose une trentaine de minutes après , étant l'assistant du professeur Chourave.

* * *

-Harry était au courant ?

-Oui, Remus lui avait parlé de nous.

-Donc à partir de ton anniversaire, vous êtiez officiellement ensemble ?

-Oui, on s'envoyait regulierement des lettres, puis dès que j'avais un weekend de libre je le rejoignais à Pré-Au-Lard. Tout allait superbement bien. Pendant les vacances de la Toussaint je suis même restée toute ma semaine de repos chez lui pour m'occuper de Teddy.

-Mais ?

-Mais les fêtes de Noël sont arrivés et notre première dispute est arrivée...

* * *

 **24 décembre 2000, Le Terrier**

J'étais avec Ginny, Bill et Fleur sur les canapés du salon en train d'écouter Charlie qui nous parlait de ses aventures en Roumanie et du nouveau dragon qui était arrivé il y a quelques semaines. J'étais pleine de joie. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Harry en pleine discussion avec George, parlant sûrement de la boutique et de son nouvel agrandissement. J'allais reporté mon attention sur Charlie quand je vis Remus parlait avec une cousine vélane de Fleur. J'ai beau être fleur bleue en amour, j'étais rarement jalouse. Cela m'aurait peu importé d'habitude, mais le fait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Nymphadora me dérangeait un peu. J'avais toujours cette stupide question qui revenait souvent dans ma tête : Et s'il l'aimait toujours ?

Après tout, ils avaient tout pour être heureux, ils étaient mariés et avait eu un magnifique enfant ! C'est seulement la guerre qui les avait séparé. Et puis, c'était une femme géniale, adorable bien que maladroite, et c'était une mère formidable. Je craignais de ne pas le combler autant qu'elle le faisait.

Nos yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes, puisque je tournai la tête, reprenant le fil de l'histoire de Charlie. Mais ce contact avait du l'inquiéter un peu car je sentais son regard sur moi.

Après, au dîner, il me glissa quelques mots :

-Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre et commenca une discussion avec George et Arthur. Il me fis plusieurs appels du pieds pendant la soirée, sans succès.

Plus tard, aux alentours de deux heures du matin que Remus, Teddy et moi partons.

Personne n'avait fais une remarque, après tout j'étais la marrain de son fils.

Nous transplanons chez lui, et je me dirigeai directement dans la chambre de mon filleuil pour le mettre dans son lit. Je refermai la porte tout doucement et rejoignis Remus dans le salon.

-Tu vas enfin me parler ou tu vas continuer à m'ignorer ? s'impatienta-t-il, Hermione bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état ? Parle-moi !

-Oh, je pensais tout simplement que ma conversation était moins intelligente que celle de...Attends, comment elle s'appellait ? Ah oui, Karmelia.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse mon amour ?

Il regarda mon visage, persuadé que j'allais esquiessé un petit sourire.

-Tu es sérieuse, constata-t-il, Mon amour, c'était juste une femme, je n'ai rien fais que discuté avec elle !

-Oui et tu ne trouvais pas qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un ?

Son sourire disparut. Il savait que je parlais de Tonks. Il prit une inspiration avant de me répondre.

-Mon amour, tu...Tu extrapoles la situation. Jamais je n'ai pensé à Nymphadora une minute quand je l'ai vu !

-Tu mens. Et après on me dit de prendre des cours de théâtre ?

-Hermione, s'il te plais, essaye pour une fois d'être raisonnable et de ne pas faire ta têtue !

-Je ne fais pas ma têtue ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

-HERMIONE BON SANG ! TU NE M'ECOUTES MEME PAS ! TU PEUX ARRETER D'ETRE CELLE QUI CROIT SAVOIR MIEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE QUELQUES SECONDES !

Nous nous figeames. Moi parce que jamais il n'avait osé levé sa voix sur moi. Lui parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était emporté.

-Mon amour, je-, tenta-t-il en s'avancant vers moi.

-Non, c'est ma faute, m'excusais-je en reculant. Je suis désolée.

-Je n'aurai pas dû lever la voix sur toi, c'est moi qui suis désolé. On doit être fatigué, on devrait aller se coucher.

Je secouai la tête, les larmes aux coins de l'oeil. Je partis dans la salle de bain du haut pour me débarbouiller et me mettre en pyjama.

Quand je rejoingnis le lit, il était déjà là, m'attendant visiblement. Je me couchai et me retournai. Il se colla à moi et prit ma main.

-Je t'aime Hermione Granger, me souffla-t-il pour la première fois.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je en fermant les yeux

* * *

-Tu parles d'une dispute , t'as vu la fin magique que tu donnes ? Je m'attendais à du sanginaire !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, quelques fois j'ai bien cru que j'allais en faire couler du sang, surtout quand il laisse des poils partout quand il se rase la barbe !

-On voit de la rage dans tes propos, remarqua Ginny en riant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

-Oh les jours qui ont suivis étaient un peu dures mais le quotidien a repris et tout allait mieux, même si on devait se cacher quelques fois.

-Ça je n'en reviens pas que jamais je ne vous ai jamais surpris.

-Tu as failli, une fois.

-Quoi ?

-C'était il a même pas un mois. Il était revenu pour le weekend, j'avais eu ma grosse semaine de garde et il m'avait fais une surprise pour me faire plaisir. Et comme Teddy était chez vous à ce moment, on en a profité pour avoir une soirée à nous.

-Attend, mais je me souviens de ce jour là !

* * *

 **5 octobre 2001, Appartement Granger**

Je me réveillais affolée, ayant entendu un bruit dans la cuisine. Pensant que c'était Remus, je me plaignais.

-Remus pourquoi il faut que tu fasses autant de bruit ?

-Ce n'est pas moi chérie.

Je me retournai et le vit en train de lire un livre.

-Alors qui c'est ?

-C'est Ginny.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Peut-être mon odorat surdéveloppé à cause de mon statue de loup garou ?

-Et elle t'a vue ?

-Oui,on a pris du thé ensemble et ensuite on s'est coiffé les cheveux tout en papotant sur le dernier match de Quidditch.

-Très drôle Remus.

Il m'embrassa puis me dit :

-Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle rentre dans la chambre.

Je me levai après lui avoir retourner son baiser :

-Mon amour ,bien que j'aime la vue que tu m'offres, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas te montrer nue devant Ginny.

-Oh !

J'enfilai vite un peignoir avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle était assise sur un tabouret, buvant un thé.

-Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hermione tu nous as pas donné de nouvelles toute la semaine, Harry et moi ont été super inquiets !

-J'ai eu des gardes toute la semaine, j'étais super occupée.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a des vêtements d'homme et les tiennes par terre près du canapé ?

Je tournai ma tête vers le canapé et vis en effet les preuves de mon crime : les affaires de Remus et les miennes.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer.

-C'est le nouveau interne qui t'a dragué c'est ça ?

-Ginny !

Je savais que Remus avait entendu. Mais ce n'était rien du tout. C'était un simple interne qui voulait sortir un soir avec moi. Naturellement, j'avais refusé !

-Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, okay, dis-je avec un ton d'insistance.

-Oh, il est là ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Euh...Oui...

-Oh ! Elle sautilla. Bon ben je vais vous laisser alors ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle transplana. J'entendis alors un raclement de gorge. Je me tournai. Remus était là, devant la porte de la chambre.

-Donc, c'est qui ce nouvel interne ?

-C'est personne, il m'a juste dragué à l'hôpital mais je me fiche complètement de lui !

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers moi.

-Remus, tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

Il me sourit.

-Je sais, dit-il en me portant.

Nous riâmes pendant que nous nous dirigions dans la chambre.

* * *

-Donc pas d'interne ?

-Pas d'interne.

-Bon ça valait le coup de me réveiller à trois heures du matin. Ca explique beaucoup de choses. Et maintenant tu es enceinte ! Je suis trop contente ! Je veux être la marraine !

-Bien sûr que tu le seras ! Et désolée pour d'être venue aussi tard, je venais juste de l'apprendre et-

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ravie que sois venue me voir.

Je retournai ensuite chez moi . La lumière de la cuisine était allumée, je vis Remus accourir dans le salon.

-Bon sang Hermione, où étais-tu passé ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ou-

-Jesuisenceinte.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis...enceinte.

Il ouvrit la bouche, étonné puis me prit dans ses bras, heureux.

-C'est merveilleux Hermione, c'est merveilleux !

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, un court One Shot sur un couple peu connu. Dites moi si vous en voulez plus en review ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**


End file.
